srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
LumiNoize
"I want to understand more." A unit recently acquired by the Orb Union during the opening of a new cave in battle. Codename LumiNoize PRISM (alternately shortened to LuNo by some) is a highly mobile mecha of which little is known. His frame seems to be deeply intertwined with organic photosynthetic matter stimulated by a solar sonic drive -- investigation showed no trace of any electronic AI. LuNo has shown signs of intelligence and will, though these incidents have been spaced and random. Apparently has a natural inclination to protect humans, sometimes crossing the line into intervening in fights between enemy factions. Armed with a guitar that channels sonic waves that upon exposure interferes with machinery; also highly skilled with blades all along the body and can charge them with beam energy. It is said that a possible origin may be La Gias. Highly unpredictable. Background Information Unknown to anyone, even himself, LumiNoize's origins lay in La Gias. He was created as a Powered Robotic Illumination Sonic Machine (P.R.I.S.M.) in a highly warlike, yet highly technologically advanced kingdom as a means of aiding the conquer of lesser lands. He was built without a cockpit, an unmanned unit that was meant as little more than a disposable and powerful soldier that needed little maintenance. But something went wrong that wasn't in the original plans: The unit became sentient. LumiNoize was taken out of the battlefield and left to rest in a cave in sleep mode. Here he remained for several decades before intense battles on the surface world opened an entrance where it -- or he -- was sighted. Orb Union sent investigators to determine what he was, then brought him back to the Tuatha de Danaan. Personality Traits LumiNoize has a peculiar personality. Emotionally and knowledgewise, he is about on the level of a small child, though it has been shown that his intelligence is high -- having insights deeper than most would expect of a robot that has recently only grasped sapience -- and rapidly absorbs information. He has been shown to feel emotion, in particular pain and happiness. He seems to regret his little-known past and makes up for it through armed intervention in battle. He is highly influenced by those around him, and is still learning about human society. (For example, he's only just learned about the concept of gender and gender differences) Very much enjoys music. He also has a strong sense of survival, but will put himself in danger for humans. Talents & Abilities Due to his unique nature, some research has been taken up by Orb -- with similar interest from the EFA. Samples taken from LuNo reveal that he is indeed a biomechanical sentient being -- organic matter interspersed tightly around a mechanical frame. The matter is genetically closet to that of surface fungus, with the bonus of being photosynthetic and producing strange iridescent 'gems' that are both incredibly hard and can store energy. It also has the bonus of being able to amplify soundwaves. The fungal matter is stimulated by electric charges from robotic parts, thus incurring movement. It could be that long, sustained electrical stimulation was what spurred the formation of a remarkably humanoid 'brain' in the first place. He has several inbuilt speakers in his body. It is apparently capable of summoning up any sort of musical track or instrument, making up full-fledged songs on the fly. It can also be used as a weapon to disrupt machines and channeled through his guitar. Communicates telepathically. The amount of brainpower this takes can explain why LuNo has erratic periods of wakefulness and control. Has a high amount of mobility, able to fight in both the air. Space combat capabilities are unknown. Also has strong skill with melee weaponry. Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:Trailers